Pinkie stuck up face
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After making silly faces, Pinkie Pie's face got stuck into Generation 3. Note, it will have parodies and reference.


At Twilight's castle, the mane 6 were playing a games called "Making Faces." Twilight did a face that look just like Sagwa, Rainbow Dash did a face that look just like Sonic, Fluttershy did a face that look just like Daffodil, Applejack did a face that look just like Simba, and Rarity did a face that look just like Rouge. Pinkie Pie laughs with her friends for entertainment. Pinkie Pie had an idea. She decided to make a face of herself being generation 3. Her friends got shock, but when Pinkie Pie made that face, she couldn't go back to her normal self. She was stuck in generation 3. Her friends decided to help Pinkie Pie get her face back to normal. Twilight decided tried to used her magic to get Pinkie Pie's face back to normal, but it didn't work. Applejack decided to buck Pinkie Pie's face, but it only hurt her even more. Rarity decided to use cold water. Rarity said, "Hey Pinkie Pie, what's soaking wet and cureless?" Pinkie Pie said, "I don't know." Rarity splash the bucket of water onto Pinkie Pie's head. When Rarity took off the bucket, the face didn't change. Fluttershy decided to ask Pinkie Pie's face to turn back to normal, but the face didn't response. Last, Rainbow Dash decided to attack Pinkie Pie's face, but it only made her hurt even more. The mane 5 ran out of ideas. Twilight told Pinkie Pie that she is going to work on a spell that will turn Pinkie Pie's face back to normal. In the meantime, Pinkie Pie need to live with her unusual face. So Pinkie Pie, went back to Sugarcube Corner. On her way, other ponies are staring at her. Soon, they laugh at Pinkie Pie silly face. Pinkie Pie was so embarrassed, that her mane deflated and started to run faster to her room. When Pinkie Pie got to her room, she was feeling depressed. Soon she started to cry. She hope that her friends will find a way to get her face back to normal. Meanwhile, back at Twilight's castle, Twilight and her friends are figuring out a spell that will get Pinkie Pie's face back to normal. Rainbow Dash suggest that the spell that Twilight need is a "Face Scrape". Fluttershy suggest that the spell should be "Please come back face." Applejack suggest that the spell that Twilight need is "May the face be with you." Rarity suggest that the spell should be "Face Shocker." Twilight thinks that the spell that she should use is "Kooky Display." Allowing her to be seen in different ways. The only way to make it is to get some ingredient. The five ingredient they need is a Power Ring, two drop of Chemical X, a plain donut, a drop of blood, and a drool from a lion. The problem is that Twilight doesn't have any of those thing, so the mane 5 have to go to each places to find some. Rainbow Dash will get the Chaos Emerald, Fluttershy will get some blood sample, Rarity will find some Chemical X, Applejack will buy a plain donut, and Twilight will get a drool of lion. As their plan goes on, they went right to work. Meanwhile, back in Pinkie Pie's room, Pinkie Pie is starting to get crazy. Soon, her mane are starting to get a Pinkie sense saying that she might be like this forever. After her craziness had affected her, she start to talk with her old imaginary friends. Pretty soon, she was acting like her Pinkamena Diane Pie version of herself like it happened at her party. Meanwhile, with Rainbow Dash. She was finding a Chaos Emerald. She searched and searched for it, but she couldn't find one. Soon, she found an even bigger Chaos Emerald, not realizing that it was the Master Emerald. She decided to take it back at the castle. Soon, a loud voice said, "Hey, what are you doing with the Master Emerald?" Rainbow Dash turned around and saw a red Echidna. Rainbow Dash explain why she needed the huge Chaos Emerald. The red Echidna was shocked to hear that her pony friends had her face stuck. He told Rainbow Dash that it is not a Chaos Emerald, it a Master Emerald. Rainbow Dash said, "Doh!" Rainbow Dash was feeling sad that she is not ganna find a Chaos Emerald. Knuckles thought about if for a moments and decided to give Rainbow Dash one of his Chaos Emerald. Rainbow Dash was shocked and pleased to have Knuckles giving her the Chaos Emerald. She gave Knuckles a hug, took off, and went back to the castle. Meanwhile, Fluttershy went to the Ponyville hospital to get a blood sample. She asked the doctor if she could get a blood sample. The doctor say yes and she took Fluttershy to the room. The doctor carefully took a blood sample of Fluttershy. She was feeling scared, but she was brave enough to help her friends Pinkie Pie. After the sample is done, Fluttershy thanks the doctor and took the blood sample back to the castle. Meanwhile, Rarity went to the Powerpuff Girls house to buy some Chemical X. She knocked at the door, and Professor Utonium appear. Rarity asked the Professor if she could borrowed some dropped of Chemical X. The Professor agreed and she took Rarity to the lab. The Professor gave Rarity some Chemical X and put it in a small plastic bag. Rarity thanks the Professor and she went back to the castle. Applejack went to the Donut shop. She went to the Cashier and order a plain donuts. The Cashier got her order and now she had to pay one bits. Applejack pays the money and the Cashier gave Applejack a plain donut. After that, she thanks the Cashier and went back to the castle. Meanwhile, Twilight went to the Prideland to find some lion drool. She then bumped into a cub named Simba. Simba saw her and he was shocked to see a real live pony. Simba leaps for joy. Twilight ask Simba if he could borrow some of his drool. Simba agreed. Twilight gave Simba a plastic bag to place his drool in. After Simba was done, Twilight thanks him and went back to her castle. Soon, the mane 5 got their ingredient. Now they need to pour it in the bowl. First, they added the blood sample. Then they added the plain donut. Then they added the Chaos Emerald. Then they added the lion drool. Last, they added the Chemical X. The mane 5 ducked for cover and the brew was a huge success. Now they have to go to Sugarcube Corner to give the brew to Pinkie Pie. When they got there, they saw Pinkie Pie in her crazy form. Pinkie Pie saw her friends and she asked them to join the party. Twilight asked Pinkie Pie to drink the brew. When Pinkie Pie drank it, her face started to change. Her face changed into many character such as, Princess Leia, Popeye, Pikachu, Harry Potter, Littlefoot, Bubbles, and Kimba. Pretty soon, her face was back to normal. Her friends was relieved that she was back to her Pinkie Pie normal form. Twilight taught Pinkie Pie a lesson about making to many faces. Twilight said, "Remember Pinkie Pie, just because your the Element of Laughter, doesn't mean you have to make too much faces." Pinkie Pie sigh and said, "I understand. From now on, I Pinkie Promise not to make any more silly face." Her friends were happy and they went back home.

The End.


End file.
